Brother Clan
by The Slinky Master
Summary: Four girls obsessed with Zelda, have brothers, and those brothers have a plan...


_The Brother Clan_

Inspired by those siblings of ours,

"Dearest Male Siblings- I have gathered you here today for the common purpose!" called Danny at the podium… it was actually an end table pulled out in front of the living room, and using his sister's karaoke microphone that wasn't even plugged into anything- he gave his speech.

"I have summoned you here for this reason, and this reason alone." He gazed among the fellow brethren seated in plastic lawn chairs in the midst of Nick's living room.

In the audience of 3, there was Eric, at 12 years, he was the brother of Samantha. He had brownish hair with bits of blonde. He resembled his sister with freckles and dark eyes. Chris age of 11, brother of Brianna, light brown haired and was like his sister not in looks but in interest for he enjoyed Coldplay and James bond as well. And of course towering over the others in height was the oldest at 21, Molly's brother Nick. With short brown hair he questioned to himself why he had come to meet with these lil' kids. Then there was the youngest but most intelligent, Danny, age 9, accompanied by his blonde hair, glasses and blue eyes, he looked nothing like his dark haired and dark eyed sister, Colleen, but he had the exact personality. He was spazz-ish, grouchy occasionally, and had a love for yogurt. He was the leader as well.

"Why am I even here!?" shouted Nick putting his hand to his forehead as Eric and Chris fooled around in their seats by shoving each other.

"I'm pleased you have asked, Nicholas," said Danny from the podium, "We are here for we have a common purpose…"

"We're all dudes?" suggested Nick.

"No- but- yes, but that's not the point!" stuttered Danny, "The reason we are here- is that we have a common enemy!"

"…" silence among the audience as the guys looked at each other thinking one of them might know.

"Our sisters…" said Danny.

"…" Once more, silence as they thought for a moment of their sisters.

Samantha- Eric's sister, he recalled her chasing him with a needle around the house in some crack pot theory his head would deflate if she poked him with it. He shuddered in his seat thinking of his sister Sam… and that sharp shiny needle. Chris thought for a moment, his sister Brianna came to mind with the vibrant blond hair of hers, he remembered all the times she called him _minion _and _side kick _… why did he obey her? He may be her younger male clone, but not younger male servant! He mumbled in his seat as Nick once again questioned his existence… when he thought of Molly, his younger sister, he recalled how he had no special grudge against her and once again questioned his existence. _Why am I not at a college party? _he thought. Danny didn't need to think of Colleen, suddenly quotes came to mind of his pale white but dark eyed sister… "NOOOO! You go left into the castle, then BEHIND the guard! AAAAH! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!!!" he shivered in fear for a brief moment as he thought of his big sister '_helping'_ him in Legend of Zelda games.

Brianna, Colleen, Molly and Sam were their sisters, the four girls were best friends thus forcing the boys to know all four of them. The girls obsessed over legend of Zelda, and constantly bothered them. There was silence as Danny thought of how the four guys before him met, because of their annoying sisters. He broke the silence, "I hope you see why we must unite…"

The guys nodded, though Nick still wasn't sure why he was hanging around with a bunch of munchkins.

"Our first plan of action-" said Danny, "Is…"

"LASER TAG!" cried Chris.

"No! We're going to sabotage their ro-"

"I second that notion!" cried Eric high fiving Chris as they chatted about how awesome it would be.

"NO! I just said we're going t-"

"I SAY WE VOTE!" cried Nick wishing there was another option besides tag and meaningless pranks.

"Ugh, fine." Said Danny. "Those in favor of organized sabotage -"

The room was silent and echo-ish as the blonde boy at the podium held his small hand high. He mumbled to himself for a bit then slowly withdrew his hand, "Those whom desire Laser tag-"

"OOOH!" cried Eric as he and Chris anxiously threw up their arms. They fidgeted in their seats holding their hands so high their shirts pulled up to show their belly buttons.

"Nick… you didn't vote." said Danny hoping Nick would support sabotage.

"Fiiiiine," he moaned slowly raising his hand though he wasn't listening to what the heck was going on.

"YES!" cried Chris and Eric, high fiving again.

"Ugh- fine." said Danny pitifully, "But next week we're going with _MY_ plan!"

The three young boys walked out one after another into Nick's car and loaded up in the back seat. Then Nick groaned to himself waltzing out the doorway, '_Why me?' _he thought as the boys began to sing Ol' McDonald.

When they had arrived at the Laser Tag place, the youngsters unloaded from the back seat and lined up in front of building gazing up at the sign reading _'Laser Palace'_. They approached the glass door shoving each other through it, and Nick slowly walked behind very unenthusiastically. The boys immediately got their guns and began aiming at things, as Nick got out his wallet and placed some cash on the cashier's table and walked in after them.

_~~~Later~~~_

Nick stood there leaning against a wall with the bullet Velcro vest thing strapped around him… he moaned, "I have no life" as Danny and Eric passed running after one another shooting with their own sound effects of 'whoosh' and 'KABANG'. The room was dark except for neon colors illuminating from the walls and carpet because of the dark light. Nick's white shirt glowed neon purple because of it and he felt even more deprived of manly hood than before. Various bleeping and gun triggers sounded and young boys laughing and yelling battle cries. He felt a small nudge beside him as he looked down to see a boy even younger than Danny, maybe at 6 years old, tugging on his pant leg.

"Whatta ya want?" he asked.

The child aimed the small black gun at the Velcro thing-y and pulled his trigger. The Velcro thing beeped and said 'hit'.

"Big whoop" said Nick.

The child stared up, and shot again, another beep from the Velcro thing-y. 'hit'.

"Listen Kid, you can shoot me all ya want, but I'm not moving."

The child shot again. Beep- 'hit'. He moaned again, turning his attention to the children enjoying their lives. Then the child spoke up.

"HEY YOU!" he cried. Nick looked down at him but didn't reply… he just gave a blank expression.

"HEY YOU!" cried the kid again. Nick ignored him and looked ahead again.

"HEY MISTER!" he said. He shot again, Beep- 'hit'. "HEY MISTER YOU'RE DEAD!"

"BANG- You're dead!" he cried, Nick grew irritable. "BANG!" cried the child again, as though he were a menace, Beep- 'Hit' "HEY MISTER! I just killed you, you're dead."

Nick ignored him and day dreamed he was on Campus and not on break, until the kid started becoming louder, "BANG! HEY! YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" He shut his eyes harder, Beep- 'hit'. "BANG! You're dead." He shut his eyes even harder, "BANG! You're dead! HEY MISTER Do you know what _dead_ means!?" Beep-'hit'. His eyes were going to explode if he shut them any harder. "BANG- You're DEAD!"

Meanwhile, Chris held the gun to his face and peered into the barrel, "How do you work thi- OUCH!" he cried dropping the gun and throwing his hands over his eye. "OWOWOW!" he cried. He looked, with his good eye, to see Nick holding a kid by his collar on the other side of the room. Suddenly, security guards came and took him away as he released the child. "Eric- Danny," said Chris, "I think it's time to go."

To be continued.

_Author's Note : This has almost nothing to do with Legend of Zelda. It's just I thought that my brother and my best friend's brothers should unite against us knowing how tormenting we can be to them. _


End file.
